


Legal assassin

by queenseptienna



Category: Hannibal (TV), Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crossover, Gen, Murder, Not Beta Read, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham, agente speciale di un'inutile FBI, ha come obiettivo la cattura i RepoMan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legal assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



Will chiuse gli occhi, mentre le tutto intorno a lui si scuriva e diveniva sempre più indistinto. Riaprì gli occhi di scatto, mentre un sorriso maniaco gli fioriva in volto senza il suo consenso. Fece due passi avanti. Davanti a lui la vittima, viva. L’espressione terrorizzata dei suoi occhi gli confermava con chi avesse a che fare.

«Ti prego no…» piagnucolò la donna, appiattendosi contro il muro, alla disperata ricerca di una via di fuga che non avrebbe mai trovato. «Ho pagato! Ho pagato tutti i miei organi!»

Will non l’ascoltò. In mano si ritrova un bisturi, afferrò la donna per la gola e, senza alcuno sforzo, la spinse a terra. La lama scintillò nella flebile luce del vicolo in cui l’ha intrappolata e si pianta come un coltello nel burro nella carne morbida appena sotto il diaframma. Lei urlò e scivolò a terra, dimenandosi, ma Will le rifilò un ceffone forte abbastanza da farla rimanere intontita.

Canticchiando le aprì il torso, estraendo con cura meticolosa il fegato, separandolo dal resto del corpo con una perfezione chirurgica quasi impossibile se non ai migliori medici. Sorrise, esponendo l’organo all’aria e…

Con un sussulto Will riaprì gli occhi. Intorno a lui la scena del crimine era come l’aveva lasciata prima di cadere in trance, a terra il cadavere riverso della donna morta è stato coperto con un cellophane bianco e pronto a essere trasportato via.

Fece una smorfia, poteva sentire chiaramente il conato di vomito risalirgli l’esofago, ma si sforzò di non rilasciare anche l’anima ai piedi dei tizi della Scientifica.

«Allora?» Jack Crawford e Hannibal Lecter apparvero al suo fianco come due corvi pronti a beccare sulla sua carcassa putrescente. «Cosa puoi dirci, Will?»

«È stato un Repo» rispose con voce stanca, sfilandosi gli occhiali e pulendoseli distrattamente nella camicia. «Bisogna capire se il recupero degli organi è stato autorizzato dalla GeneCo oppure è stato opera di un imitatore.»

Hannibal, alla sua destra, sorrise divertito a quelle affermazioni. «Will. Sai benissimo che l’attività dei Repo è piuttosto… _bordeline_.»

«Se la donna ha pagato i suoi organi e il recupero non è stato autorizzato, avremo le carte in mano per indagare nella GeneCo» rispose piccato l’agente speciale, voltandosi verso lo psichiatra. «Forse è la volta buona.»

«O forse Rotti Largo ci dimostrerà, per l’ennesima volta, che i Repo sono frutto della nostra mente» ringhiò Jack Crawford, abbandonando la scena del crimine con il cappotto beige svolazzante.

 

*°*°*°*°*

 

«Dimmi Will, cosa sai dei RepoMan?» Hannibal stava sistemando alcune foglie d’insalata nel piatto, a decorare la portata principale della cena che aveva meticolosamente preparato. Erano solo lui e Will quella sera.

«Assassini legalizzati» rispose l’insegnante, già preda del mal di testa che iniziava a tempestargli le tempie dopo lo sforzo di immedesimarsi nel criminale che aveva ucciso quella donna. «Al soldo di Rotti Largo e della GeneCo.»

Lecter sorrise educatamente, mentre con un cucchiaio versava la salsa sopra le fettine di carne. «Cosa ti fa credere che esistano veramente? Dopotutto non ne hai mai visto uno.»

«Lo so e basta.» Will ringhiò nella sua convinzione e Hannibal cedette con un gesto elegante della mano. 

«A tavola, mio caro, abbiamo tutta la sera per discutere» lo invitò lo psichiatra, facendogli cenno di accomodarsi al tavolo in salotto. Una volta che Will si fu seduto, Hannibal lo raggiunse dalla cucina con i piatti in mano. «Secondo te la donna aveva già pagato i suoi organi?»

Will sospirò, mentre giocava con le posate. «Non lo so, non è importante. Non lo sapremo mai. Le mie _visioni_ non mi hanno mostrato altro che la rimozione.» Prese in mano la forchetta nello stesso istante in cui l’altro gli mise il piatto davanti. «Un ottimo profumo, che cos’è?»

Hannibal gli sorrise, così dolce da essere spaventoso. «Fegato, mio caro. _Bon appetit!_ »


End file.
